<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adore you by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636223">Adore you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yuu's Tombur Fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is cute</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adore you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edit: THIS REACHED 5000 HITS, I'M GOING TO CRY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy is cute.</p><p>Behind that loud personality and blind confidence that he shows to the world, there is nothing but a socially awkward teenager who deeply admires his older friends.</p><p>When he congratulates him, which Wilbur has started to do more often just to see his reactions, his cheeks turn a pretty pink color, his voice becomes soft and small, muttering a little "thank you" or nodding while looking away .</p><p>He's tall for his age (though he's still not 6'3 "as he says so proudly), but he's still shorter than Wilbur anyway. It's so satisfying to look at as his yellow sweater; the one Tommy seems to like so much, because he always asks for it, wrapping him completely. The sleeves cover half of his hands, and the boy's thinness makes it even bigger than it should, giving him a delicate appearance. The warm color of the garment contrasting with his pale skin.</p><p>But surely what Wilbur liked most was seeing that white skin turn red, feeling those long, fragile limbs envelop him, and hearing the loud TommyInnit reduced to shy moans, just as he had it now.</p><p>Tommy turned out to be quite sensitive too.</p><p>The boy was on his lap, without pants but keeping his shirt. His hands were tangled in Wilbur's hair, as he sighed into the kiss.</p><p>Tommy wasn't very good at kissing yet, but he looked so pretty like that, his eyes closed, his face red, and his inexperienced lips on Wilbur's, using more teeth than tongue in the kiss.</p><p>Wilbur's hands caressed the boy's sides, marveling at the little chills he could provoke.<br/>
He lifted his shirt a little, not enough to remove it but to slide his hands inside. He moved up, past Tommy's soft stomach, feeling his ribs and finally reaching his nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy let out a little gasp as Wilbur's cold hand brushed his nipple. He broke away from the kiss and buried his face on Wilbur's shoulder.</p><p>"That's embarrassing." His voice was muffled by Wilbur's shirt.</p><p>"Why?" Wilbur asked amused, lightly pinching one of the boy's nipples and smiling when he heard the little moan he caused.</p><p>"I'm a boy, I shouldn't be so sensitive there." Tommy sounded sulky, he was so adorable.</p><p>"I think it's cute"</p><p>"I'm not cute!" Tommy looked Wilbur in the eye this time. He was trying to look angry, but his wild hair and red face were doing nothing to help him.</p><p>To silence Tommy, Wilbur kisses him. He doesn't use his tongue, he just enjoys the softness of the boy's lips. He moves his hands up to Tommy's hips bringing him closer to him. Smiling when he notices Tommy's neglected erection dripping with precum.</p><p>"I've barely touched you and you're already like this, you really are adorable," he whispers in Tommy's ear, his voice lower than before. He knows that Tommy likes it and this is confirmed by the chill that runs through the boy.</p><p>Before Tommy has a chance to complain, Wilbur kisses him again. Deeper this time, moving her hips slightly to brush against Tommy's cock, repeating the action every few seconds and taking his time exploring the boy's mouth.</p><p>Then Wilbur moves up to the boy's neck and bites down, Tommy squeals and squeezes Wilbur's shoulders. He delivers kisses and bites down his collarbones, his hips have stopped moving, and Tommy is eager for friction, writhing in his lap.</p><p>"Wilbur, please." Fuck, he sounds so shattered. The call is nothing more than a piteous moan, his voice cracking mid-sentence.</p><p>Wilbur pulls away from Tommy to look at his face, and what he sees leaves him ecstatic. Lips swollen from kisses, tears adorning her blue eyes and flushed face.</p><p>"Please what, Tommy," he scoffs. He knows perfectly well what he wants, but Wilbur is going to make him beg for it.</p><p>"Touch me, please, I want to come." He didn't expect to meet so little resistance, but the desperation in Tommy's voice turns him on.</p><p>He reaches up to his own pants, unbuttons them, and pulls them low enough that he can pull his cock out. He brings his erection closer to Tommy's and wraps his hand around them both.</p><p>Tommy throws his head back and rolls his eyes. Wilbur starts moving his hand up and down, Tommy's presemen serving as lubricant.</p><p>Tommy can no longer bear his moans, sinful sounds coming from his lips as he moves his hips against Wilbur's fist. All the shame from before seems to have disappeared.</p><p>When he finally comes, he stains Wilbur's hand and his own stomach. But Wilbur isn't done yet. He gives the boy a few seconds to recover from his orgasm, and then he moves his hand at an even faster rate than before.</p><p>Tommy gasps from overstimulation, glances at Wilbur, who just keeps searching for his release and sticks their foreheads together.</p><p>"Wilbur, it's too much." Tommy looks so pretty like that. With watery eyes and his pretty red cock, he seems so helpless, so small, all for Wilbur, just for him.</p><p>"Hold on a little longer, I'm almost done," she cooed in her ear. Tommy buried his face in Wilbur's neck. His breathing had become erratic, but he nodded slightly</p><p>"You're so cute, you've been so good today, being so good to me," he continued with the compliments while Tommy couldn't help but moan and crumble on him.</p><p>Wilbur came shortly after, as they parted, he placed a kiss on Tommy's cheek. Even though he was exhausted, the boy turned to him quickly, a surprised expression on his face, which made him laugh.</p><p>"I can't believe you're embarrassed by that when we just had sex, it's so cute." Tommy let out a small indignant squeak.</p><p>"I'm not cute, and I'm not ashamed, it just took me by surprise. I'm a big man" Wilbur just snorted while cleaning Tommy</p><p>“Can big man cuddle?” Instantly Tommy lay back on the bed with his arms outstretched. Wilbur lay down next to him, giving him a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>-Cute</p><p>-Shut up</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it, please leave a comment! They make me very happy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>